Black And White, Shadow And Light
by MizukiMiyuki
Summary: The Saizo family... They had two daughters, they are a pair of twins. Kuro and Shiro. /Kuro:She's showered with love, affection and admiration. On the other hand, I was showered with... nothing. She's the light, I'm just a mere shadow, after all.../ Well, her life was about to take its toll when the GoM appeared in her life. (Rated T due to Aomine's string of curses...)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ah...

Today is Shiro's birthday... And mine, to be precise...

Shiro and my fifteenth birthday. It held no such importance to me, but to Shiro, it is important.

Why is it that my birthday, I regard it as nothing but a hindrance? Unimportant?

Well...

.

.

.

Shiro's birthday, not mine, to everyone.

To everyone, I never existed.

Blame it on me, my lack of presence. But... I didn't ask for this at all. It's given. We can't change that, do we?

Shiro's fifteenth birthday, everyone was celebrating it happily. No one seemed to notice me. Even my parents.

.

.

.

It hurts.

.

.

.

Have you felt this before? This...indescribable pain? I felt it tons of time.

I really don't understand myself. If this pain is indescribable, why am I not crying? Why am I holding onto my mask? I don't even know for that? So I look strong? And then, I'll slowly be noticed?

But, judging from this merry atmosphere, I'm slowly dissipating out of everyone's lives.

It's as if... a ton of bricks hit me in the head...

It hurts. I could just stare. Shiro was smiling happily and I? A poker-face. A hindrance. A 'ghost'. Dead to everyone. Simple. I'm just an outsider.

.

.

.

_A fleeting dream._

_It's just a fleeting dream. For me to be loved... It's impossible. For a girl like me to be loved. Shiro and me are different, totally different. No matter how you look at it, we're totally different._

_It hurts a lot when you're not paid attention, while on the other hand, your twin is given hospitality, love and more. Have you experienced those feelings? Well, I did._

_Shiro gained everything she wanted. _

_While, I, on the other hand... Didn't._

_She's our family's light after all. And, I'm a shadow. Nothing but a mere... shadow._

**Um... So, how was it? Is it nice...? Is it bad...? Well... I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your likings, really. It's meant to be a friendship, hut/comfort genre. However, romance... Should I add it in? Ah, let's discuss it in the later chapters? Wait, now also can. Well... rEvIeW... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Shiro and I... We went to different classes. Thank god, for that. I do not wish for her to humiliate me even further without her realizing it. I stood beside the teacher, uncertain whether she noticed me or not since she kept babbling about how rude and noisy the class was that she could hear them miles away... Which was true.

"Anyway, let's get started with lessons."

I faked cough to gain attention. In return, I heard blood-curling screams from both the students and the teacher. Then, everyone regained their composure and one of them actually referred me as a 'ghost'.

"Oh, Saizo-"

"Please, do call me Kurosaki or Kuro. Either is alright with me," I cut the teacher off with my monotone voice.

The teacher nodded, "You heard her. Well, Kurosaki, sit next to... Where's Kuroko-kun? ... I'm guessing that he's-"

The teacher was interrupted when a hand was raised and a monotonous voice spoke, "I'm right here, sensei."

Screams yet again. I looked at the guy with light blue hair. His fringe was aligned to his left and he have this beautiful baby blue orbs. I was entranced by those orbs... It was beautiful.

And something told me... We were similar in a way...

Was it because we both had lack of presence?

... Probably. I found someone like me, maybe...

-TIMESKIP!- (Kuro's POV)

"Kurosaki-san, do you mind if you lend me your notes? I... overslept in class."

The sudden request shocked Kuro. Well, you can't blame her. She was not used, more like, NEVER used to other people talking to her. She looked at Kuroko and nodded; handing the bluenette her notes. He bowed and thanked her.

"... Kurosaki-san, do you mind meeting me in the gym around 1.00 p.m.? I would like to give you back your notes. Since, today we have homework... I'll quickly finish my work and hand your notes back to you," Kuroko spoke.

She just nodded, "Alright, Kuroko-san. I understand. So, I'll meet you at the gym. Well, I'll take my leave. See you later."

...

...

...

'Ah... Another 5 minutes and I'll have to be in the gym... Where is the gym...?'

Despite her face calm and stoic, inside, she was slightly panicking. Oh god, she must keep to her words! She scattered around the places, where in the world- wait, school, is the gym?!

Then, she bumped into someone. She fall to her butt and winced slightly. She looked up, with her usual poker-face. Ah, it was this blonde that was featured in one of Shiro's magazine. Who was that? Kise... Kise Ryota, right?

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

He said, as he lend a hand for Kuro to stand up. Kuro gladly took his hand and stood, dusting the dust away from her butt.

"AH, IT'S KISE-KUN!"

Ah, he attracted attention which wasn't intended. Kuro was actually annoyed. She hated crowds after all. Kise, ran away with Kuro, holding her wrist tightly.

Then, when the mobs of girls, was out of sight and gone, they panted.

"S-Sorry about that... Uh..."

"... Kurosaki."

"T-thank you... Kurosakicchi..."

"Kurosaki...cchi?"

"Ah, I add the word 'cchi' to the person I acknowledge. Ah, since you do not know me, I'm Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you."

Kuro nodded. Ah, so fast...? Another friend, probably. They shook hands. Kise smiled.

"You remind me of... Kurokocchi somehow."

"Kurokocchi? As in, Kuroko? Ah, do you know him? I need to see him. Apparently, he has my notes. The gym-"

Kise nodded, "Follow me."

Kise dragged Kuro, not really. As in, literally.

"MINNA! I'M HERE!"

"Ryota... You're late."

Kise froze and laughed nervously, "But Akashicchi!"

"I doubled your training."

Kise knew his place. He just hung his head low and nodded.

"Kise-kun, where's Kuroko-kun?"

Screams.

Kuro's eye twitched.

"GHOST!"

Even Kise screamed. But then, the screams died down.

"... Sorry Kurosakicchi... I forgot you're here. Um... Kurokocchi-"

"I'm here. Here, and thank you, Kurosaki-san."

Kuro nodded. Well, what a noisy... wait, basketball?! They're from the basketball club?! How could she not noticed...? But, Kuroko doesn't seem suit. She'll be blunt.

"TETSU-KUN! WHO'S THIS?!"

Kuro stared at the pink-haired girl hugging Kuroko. Kuro blinked when the girl glared at her.

"She's Saizo Kurosaki. She preferred to be called Kurosaki or Kuro. My friend."

.

.

.

"Oh..."

"I'm Satsuki Momoi. Nice to meet you! Let's be best friends!"

Kuro just blinked, "Ah... Alright...?"

And, she knew everyone in the basketball club.

**HAPPEH NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! XD Love ya all.**

**Yes, short form for Kurosaki is Kuro! XD Well, she knew everyone.**

**Note: This is what the GoM will call her.**

**Akashi, Midorima: Kurosaki**

**Kuroko: Kurosaki-san**

**Momoi: Kuro-chan**

**Murasakibara: Saki-chin**

**Kise: Kurosakicchi**

**Aomine: Chibi-onna/Kuro**

**XD XD XD **

**Since school's starting... I'll try my best to update daily chapters... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**I updated after returning from school ya know... Thanks for the reviews and suggestions:) XD **

**Shion Amamiya: Sorry for this late reply! I thank you for being my first reviewer and those compliment! It helped me a lot! Arigatou gozaimas -bows-**

**It's Lucy's Wonderful Madness: There'll be a plot twist in this story. :) It's... okay, I guess? Up to you, gurl!**

**Ninja99: Nin nin! XD ****Kuro's full name is Saizo Kurosaki. Her surname is Saizo, and her first name is Kurosaki. On the other hand, Shiro is Saizo Shirosaki. :) And thank you for loving this story... It helped me alot! XD**

**Epic Potatoes: Thank you for the suggestion. I'll bear that in mind, Epic Potatoes. That review really helped me out a lot. Thanks a bunch, bro... And, you made a mistake but I understand. It's slightly confusing... It's Kuro. Kuro is living under Shiro's shadow so yes. :) Kuro is the one who had a lack of presence, so yesh... I don't care but really... Thanks a bunch bro! **

**sweetsmasher: Thank you... :) **

**Anyway, thanks for everything, guise... Love you! XD**

Shiro stared at Kuro strangely. Recently, after a few months, she had changed drastically. She didn't like it one bit. She clicked her tongue; who changed Kuro...? She opened up, smiling brightly; being so cheerful. She talked more often to people, and she was loved by everyone. It was as if... her lack of presence disappeared! Shiro really didn't like it one bit! Who dares to change her sister?! She wanted Kuro to be her emo self. That emo Kuro amuse her.

"Kuro... You seem much happier right now! I'm glad!" Shiro lied.

Oh, what a blatant lie! Shiro faked and forced her smile, and Kuro fell for it. Because... Kuro loved Shiro deeply from her heart.

"Well, it's because of Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun and Momoi-san, Shiro. They... were my best friends..." Kuro smiled.

Shiro clenched her fist. Kise?! As in, Kise Ryota? Oh god, Shiro is hating Kuro even more! She glared at the oblivious Kuro. Biting her lips, she replied,

"I'm... glad. So glad. Really."

Oh, what a blatant lie she made AGAIN!

"Oh, do you want to meet them... Shiro? Especially, Kise-kun?" Kuro asked, humming to a lovely song called 'HEAVEN'.

**A/N: You should hear this song. In my opinion, is quite meaningful and beautiful. A nice song. By Hatsune Miku.**

Shiro smirked. Kuro had some use for her. Shiro nodded, grinning from ear to ear. But smiling to Kuro disgust her and annoyed her hundred percent. However, it is needed to make Kuro her puppet. Her... shadow.

-LINE-

"Ah, I'm Saizo Shirosaki. Nice to meet you," Shiro bowed.

Aomine tried his best not to curse at the latter, he received annoying and evil vibes from her. So does the others. They looked calm, but in the inside, they were actually angry. It was because of her that Kuro suffered. In misery. Without love. Without any people caring.

But, she had them. And somehow, it made them glad.

Shiro smiled brightly, Kuro smiled along. It was really nice to see her twin smiling happily.

-LINE-

"Oi, chibi onna! Can you pass me the drink?!" Aomine shouted, using his towel to wipe his face.

Kuro replied a very audible 'yes' to Aomine, handing or rather, throwing a water bottle at him. He caught it, uncapped it and drank it.

"KUROSAKICHII! FOR ME?! Hidoi-ssu!" Kise whined, faking tears.

Kuro just laughed whole heartedly, and handed Kise his drink. That made his face brightened up and thank the girl by hugging her and saying thank you so much that it annoyed Shiro. She clicked her tongue, rolling her eyeballs.

"Aka-chin, I don't like that girl," Murasakibara softly said to Akashi, eating his snacks at the same time.

Akashi just nodded. What the snacks lover said was true. Akashi didn't like that girl a single bit. She annoys him. Her vibe... he hated it. He wished he could just stab her with his scissors. But... Kuro was there.

He remembered when Kuro cried in front of them.

After they claimed to be best friends forever.

She cried really hard that they had a hard time persuading her. He remembered it vividly.

_-Flashback-_

_"O-oi, chibi onna... Why are you crying?! Oh damn fucking god damnit, can you not cry?! Are you fucking sensitive? Should I-?"_

_"Daiki, that's not the problem. Say, Kurosaki, what's wrong? Do you not like us?" Akashi questioned._

_Kuroko was hugging Kuro, slightly ruffling while patting her head and her back as in to comfort her. Midorima pushed his glasses up, giving her, her lucky item which is a keychain with her name carved on it. Meanwhile, Kise was crying while hugging Kuro along with Kuroko, and Murasakibara offered Kuro some sweets in attempt to cheer her up._

_"It's not that... I'm so happy... I got... I finally... got friends..." she spoke, smiling brightly but then frowned, "I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired being invisible... I'm tired... of being my twin sister's shadow..."_

_Everyone looked at Kuro. Kuro had a twin...? Well, Akashi remembered seeing a girl who looked like her but their hair colour was different. Not only that, she had her fringe aligned to her left, when Kuro was to her right._

_"Ah! Is that so?! To cheer things up... Okay, let's take a group picture! Say cheese!"_

_"CHEESE!"_

_A very happy group, smiling. Especially Kuro, smiling like an idiot even though her orbs were red, wait, they were red to begin with! XD_

_-End-_

Shirosaki...

He swore if Kuro ever cried because of her... He would really fucking kill that girl.

She was nothing to him.

She was trash to him.

She's annoying.

Saizo Shirosaki...

He really hated her.

He really hated her so much... For hurting Kuro. For making her alone. Making her suffer alone.

But now, she had him, she had all of them. And, Shiro had no right to interfere and disturb their relationships. He wished he could ask Daiki to say 'Fuck off'. He would say that, but only when they're alone.

Simple to say, everyone in the Kiseki No Sedai hated Saizo Shirosaki.

**:) How was it? Crappy or what? And it's long... Not too long but yeah! ReViEw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Kurosaki Yukia: Oh, hi Kurosaki Yukia. KUROSAKI! Just like my Saizo Kurosaki! XD XD XD Im guessing you watched Bleach? Anyway, I don't mind... ^^ Thank you for your support, really. It keeps me going! XD Thank you once again, for the review and compliment...**

**Guest: Ah... Yes, I'll update more chapters! ^^ **

**Ninja99: Haha... I get what you mean! Nin nin! XD**

**Thank you dear reviewers and readers and followers and favouriters- Wait,there's no word of 'favouriters'! Never mind. Ignore that. Anyway... The awaited chapter! XD**

Shiro came to the basketball practice frequently. And it annoyed the Kiseki No Sedai EVERY SINGLE BIT. Shiro would always interrupt their talks with Kuro! Is she trying to make Kuro's existence completely disappear?! Akashi really, really wanted to throw his scissors at her right now. Murasakibara wanted to crush her. Aomine, wanted to curse at her; his powerful string of curses that would stung a lot. Kise wanted to just slap her, Kuroko wanted to scream at her to 'GET OUT' and Satsuki wanted to curse and hit at Shiro.

But, they didn't do it because of Kuro.

.

.

.

They knew how much Kuro love Shiro.

Really damn much.

-Line and it's our dear Kuro's POV-

I looked at Shiro, she interrupted my talk again. Ah, it's okay. Maybe she wanted to befriend them? That would be great! I'm sure everyone would love her, she's so sweet and caring and more!

.

.

.

But...

I don't know why, but there's a bad feeling. I felt that feeling. Something bad would happen... Soon.

.

.

.

"Kurosakicchi!"

Kise clung on me, as if his life depended on me. He gave me his goofy grin, and I smiled.

"Hai, Kise-kun?"

"... Call me Ryouta," he whispered.

"... Ryouta...? Ryouta it is, then."

-Normal's POV (I know it's annoying but bear with it... I'm sorry! My deepest apologies, alright?)

"Say it again."

"Ryouta...?"

When she called him by his first name, he felt so... He didn't know how to describe this feeling. It's definitely positive, though.

"Ah, Kurosakicchi, I want-"

"RYOUTA-KUN~"

Ah, the annoying devil, Shiro, had appeared to interrupt their talk. Kise looked at Kuro; she had a sad smile. She looked at Kise and mouthed 'Go to her'. Kise really didn't want to, but force himself. He covered his solemn and angry expression with a forced smile, which Kuro didn't notice. Kise 'skipped happily' to Shiro and they began talking about stuffs which was personal matters for Kise. Kise really began to hate her.

Kuro stared at the duo, a frown across her face. She felt hurt, really.

.

.

.

She was jealous.

She didn't know why, but she was jealous. Look, Shiro was clinging onto Kise's arm.

Everyone was talking to her happily. Was she going to be replaced? Like that time? She definitely didn't want to undergo the same feeling again. THEY was to blame, not Shiro. Shiro...

Speaking of her, everyone seemed to go to her, not Kuro. Kuro felt really jealous about it. Would the others go to her like them? Oh no, please don't.

'Please stay with me. Don't leave me. I'm scared,' Kuro thought.

Kuro started to tremble. Fear. Sadness. Anguish. She felt that all in a moment. It was as if the scene was on replay to her, but this time, Kise, Akashi, Kuroko and the others. She started to imagine. Shiro with them, smiling even happier than when they are with her. She started to tremble vigorously by then and tears blurred her vision. Though, no one would notice her crying because she had excused herself to the bathroom earlier on after Kise went with Shiro.

_"I'm so sorry, Kuro... But Shiro is far better than you."_

She took out her razor and cut herself. More tears cascade down her rosy cheeks.

_"You're nothing compared to Shiro! You're just a damn freaking shadow that DOESN'T need to exist!"_

Blood trickled down, the crimson droplet making contact with the sink.

_"You're a useless dog. DOG!"_

She cut herself yet again.

_"... I'm really sorry, Kuro... But... I prefer Shiro far more than you."_

She cried, letting her arm fall to her side. She dropped to her knees and cried silently; her blood staining her school uniform. She didn't care about anything any more. Maybe, she would end up like the earlier time. After all, Shiro's better than her. The Kiseki No Sedai... are they her true friends?

She asked that to herself.

"Kuro-chan, are you done in there?!"

"Momoi-san, you can go first! I need to do something."

"Okay."

And, Momoi left.

Kuro smiled sadly as she tried to stand, but fall to her butt. She lost her energy. Face became paler and paler, breathing became even shallower. She regretted doing this. Everything was blurry. Her vision became even blurrier each second and when it turned totally black, she fell, her body making a loud 'thud' when in contact with the floor.

**Oh! **

**I feel bad doing this but this is part of the story... T^T**

**Noo... Don't die... I'll kill you if you die.**

**Wait-that doesn't make sense. Anyway, will Kuro die? Or not? Or what? I don't know...**

**XD REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Yeah, double update! A bonus~**

**Kurosaki Yukia: Ahaha... Anyway, thanks for the support, yet again. I'll update soon, so here's the long awaited chapter!**

**It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness: Well, here you go! You'll know whether she is okay, or... not. And, PLOT TWIST! XD**

"Kurosakicchi is sure lateeeee," Kise extended the word 'late'.

Yes, what Kise said was true. Definitely a fact. She used the toilet for 30 minutes, including the 10 minutes since Momoi came to them, saying that Kuro would be out shortly after.

"Momoi, Shirosaki, check out on Kurosaki," Akashi ordered.

Momoi nodded and ran to the toilet, but Shiro just stood there, as if she didn't get Akashi's orders.

"Why should I check on her? Momoi would be enough."

"YOU MORON! YOU MOTHER-"

"Daiki."

Aomine shut his mouth. Sensing Akashi's anger and his dark aura radiating from him, the tanned basketball player didn't dare to provoke him or even anger him a single bit. Or else, he might face Akashi's might red scissors.

"Shirosaki, Kurosaki is your twin. You-"

"Whatever, Seijuro."

No one dared to interrupt Akashi when he is talking, important or not, they didn't dare. And, no one dared to call him by his first name.

That's the final blow.

Akashi's patience went to zero, since before, his patience was getting thinner and thinner when she interrupted Kuro talking with them all. And now, boom! Zero. Or maybe negative -1 or below than that...?

"That's it. I had enough of your crap, Saizo Shirosaki. You think you're mighty? Well, no!Embrace yourself for the worst... Face my wrath of my scissors!"

Akashi was about to throw his scissors when suddenly, a blood-curling scream followed by the name 'Kuro-chan' was heard. Akashi looked at the alleyway that Momoi just now ran to go into the toilet where Kuro was. He sped to the toilet, not caring that it was the ladies toilet. In suit, was the others. Shiro followed, because she didn't want to be alone. And...

She didn't want to admit this, she actually felt SLIGHTLY worried about Kuro.

"Momoi- ..." Akashi paused, widening his eyes at the sight before regaining his composure and ordered in an authority voice, "Shintaro, call the ambulance. Daiki, take some new towels. Atsushi, you go take a bucket and fill it with water. Ryouta and Tetsuya, help me soothe Momoi while I tend to Kurosaki. Is that understood?"

Everyone understood. They scattered, doing their respective 'missions'. Shiro stood there, mouth agape.

Blood.

Kuro's blood on the toilet's tile. Her razor placed beside the sink, blood stains on it. Kuro's face was deathly pale; her eyes half-lidded and was almost dead. It was losing it's colour. She pushed Akashi aside and shook Kuro.

"Oi Kuro! Don't you dare die on me, Kuro! Kuro, wake up! Talk to me! Please, I beg of you! Please, Kuro!"

Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima and Momoi stared at Shiro's sudden drastic change. She was crying, begging Kuro to live. What is she; a dual personality or what? Or... a tsundere like Midorima? Nah, that can't cut that. It doesn't make sense, though. So, they chose the first. By that time, Midorima just finished calling the ambulance.

The rest appeared and handed it to Akashi. Akashi took a towel and made it wet. He wiped the blood, which is quite alot. The colour red. His favourite colour. But now, he seemed to hate it at this crucial time of moment. He then, took another towel and use it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and carried Kuro all the way to the hospital.

.

.

.

-Line-

Shiro stood there, tears blurring her vision. She saw Kuro... Tubes attached to her body, she have to wear an oxygen mask to help her breathe. If... If Momoi didn't run, if she didn't, maybe... Maybe it's too late to save Kuro's life.

"I'm sorry, Kuro... I'm sorry..."

Aomine grabbed Shiro by her collar and glared at the albino, "It's all your fault!"

"... I know... I'm sorry...because, " Shiro paused.

Her bangs covered her face, and she suddenly cackled, "AHAHA! I WON'T APOLOGIZE! SHE'S BETTER OFF DEAD!"

And, she pushed Aomine away, running away from the Kiseki No Sedai. She definitely went to her bad self, and went mad. She MAYBE really had the dual personality...

"How is she, doctor?"

"She's fine. She needs a lot of rest though... Please, do not wake her. If she wakes up, do inform us. Please excuse me."

The doctor left. Everyone rushed in to see Kuro... when suddenly, the monitor to detect Kuro's heartbeat went straight, giving a 'beeepppppp' sound.

**XD How was it? And sorry if it's damn short! XD REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness: Speechless? Aha, this chapter will determine her dead or not. But, you will think 'No! She won't cause she's tha main character!' right? Well, here ya go.**

**EpicPotatoes: Aha. :)**

**ChordOverstreetFan: LOL! Poor thing, Haizaki will go to jail leh... You'll know what happened to Shiro soon.**

**WELL ENJOY!**

"KUROSAKICCHI!"

Kise ran over to the girl and shook her.

"KUROSAKICCHI! WAKE UP! WAKEEEEE UPPPPPPPP!" Kise sobbed, closing his eyes.

"Ryouta... Stop being dramatic. I'm awake."

"..."

Awkward silence... And in 3,2,1... On cue, screams erupted.

"AHHH! GHOST!"

Everyone, except for Akashi and Kuroko, dropped to the floor. The duo was so calm and just stared at her blankly.

"Apparently, it's just a false alarm. Glad to know you're okay, Kurosaki-san."

Kuro just nodded, "Where's Shiro?"

Silence.

They stood there, frozen like statues.

Kuro sighed and repeated the question.

Still silence.

"REPLY ME YOU-"

"Shush..."

Kuro stiffened. Someone was blowing at her ear.

"Hi. Long time no see."

.

.

.

Screams.

"Oh lord! Please save us! From this ghost. And," blah blah blah.

Everyone looked at Midorima weirdly. He was so over-reacting to this prank made by Haizaki.

**A/N: Apparently, he's quite close to Kuro. He pranked them by wearing a ghost costume and 'boo'... Soomething like that. Then, he removed the ghost costume so yeah.**

**Oh yeah, how did he enter, you asked?**

**He got 'superpowers'! XD Kay, he entered in by the window, okay?**

"Ah, it's just Haizaki Shougo. Aomine, you should chill, you know," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

His cheeks were flushed due to embarrassment. And, he blamed Aomine. Aomine just cursed him by calling him names and etc.

"Shut up, Daiki, Shintarou."

Silence.

"Ganguro," Midorima muttered.

Thankfully, Akashi was busy talking to Kuro.

"Bitch please, I'm hot!" Aomine said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No. Please, I'm much more hotter!"

"Go away, Kise."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

And, yeah.

Kise glomped Kuro and complained. Akashi was annoyed and sent him a glare. Kise gulped, and backed away.

"Uh, Kurosakicchi, I'll go to Kurokocchi!"

...

...

...

"O...kay?"

.

.

.

Silence.

"Why did you do that?"

"..."

Akashi stared at Kuro.

Woah, the atmosphere is so tense. You can feel it...

_Ba dum._

Heart racing.

Akashi's so intimidating!

If you ever meet him face to face... You want to faint for sure. XD

"Ah.. Um... I... I..."

"KUROSAKICCHI, MIDORIMACCHI AND AHOMINECCHI IS BULLYING ME! EVERYONE'S MEAN TO ME! HIDOI-SSU!"

Kise came in.

Kuro should thank him made a mental note already. Akashi's pissed.

Pissed off marks on his head... His hand reached for his pocket and swishhh...

A scissors managed to cut Kise's cheek. Kise yelped.

"A-A-Akashicchi... I-"

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, the nurse says that 'we should go home. Visiting hours is over'. Kurosaki-san should rest. Now, let's go. Bye..."

Everyone bid farewell to Kuro.

Kuro should also thank Kuroko.

But when they left...

She felt so empty, so lonely. She sighed and shrugged the feelings off.

"Well, time for a good sleep."

She tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid. It was dark. Yup, she's afraid of the dark.

Because...

she almost died on that one day.

**:) Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW-SSU~ Bye bye bi! Until the next time-ssu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy**

It's dark.

Kuro stood up slowly, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. Why did it have to turn dark?

She, shakily, brought her trembling hands on the desk to support her. She walked towards the lamp, wanting to switch it on. She tugged on the lamp switch on button. No light was emitted from the lamp.

She was taken aback.

No light. Meaning, forever darkness till morning.

She turned back and grabbed her cellphone. She called Akashi, and the others, but they did not answer the call. What do you expect? It is twelve, apparently. They might be asleep.

Kuro didn't want to believe they were asleep. Since they did not answer the call, she sent them a text.

After hours... None returned the call, none returned her texts.

"No... No... This can't be..."

She trembled vigorously and dropped to her knees. She hugged her knees and cried silently. Scared. She felt really scared... It was like that time.

_-Flashback-_

_Kuro had a high fever when she was nine. Her parents were busy attending to Shiro; it was her happy day, after all. Why? She received a certificate and was invited to her 'Speech and Prize Giving Day' with them. _

_Kuro wondered. Why did her parents rather be with Shiro than her? Is she really a burden to them? Is this a sin for having a lack of presence, and not only that, being the youngest in the family?_

_Is it a sin...?_

_The young girl almost cried at the thought of that. Her parents..._

_She laid on her bed, silently crying. No lights. Dark. And further, she was alone._

_She couldn't move an inch, she was 'mute'. She couldn't stand. She couldn't call out for anyone. _

_She was hungry._

_She was thirsty. _

_She wanted to eat her medicine._

_Did everyone hate her so much? _

_Didn't anyone know of her presence, other than Shiro?_

_Is Shiro really better than her...?_

_"LEAVE."_

_Who's making the noises? Why? She was curious. And, bang of shots were heard. Screams, laughter and cries was heard. And then, everything was silent._

_She mustered up all her strength. She slowly stood, using her desk as a support. She staggered towards her door, and held onto the doorknob. She was about to twist the doorknob when the door was burst open. She, since she was behind the door, fell to the floor and hit her head._

_The man, the intruder who entered into her room, locked the door and placed a bag on the floor. Kuro assumed it as a bag of money. _

_"... Who...-" Kuro couldn't finish her sentence when the man suddenly gave her a cold glare._

_She flinched. He took a step forward, and Kuro forced herself to drag her body back._

_"... Eh? Interesting... Well... Goodbye~" he singsang as he pointed the gun at her head.  
_

_Kuro widened her eyes. Was he going to kill her? She placed a hand on the floor and used it as support to let her stand, but she miserably failed. She fell back to the floor, and she repeated it again and again. It was hard aiming at her head._

_The man grunted and kicked Kuro. She was thrown across the room. Kuro coughed out blood as her head made contact with the wall. Blood stained her black hair, her clothes, the wall, the floor and the desk. _

_Her vision blurred. The man pressed slightly on the trigger when the door burst open._

_"FREEZE!"  
_

_The man tried to escape but to no avail. Police...? Most likely, yes._

_"KURO!"_

_And, everything went black._

_=Ended=_

"Too... dark... Red... everywhere... Blood. Scared. Someone help me," she mumbled.

She hugged her knees even closer to her.

_Dark. Too dark...Red everywhere..._

Kuro screamed. In front of her... stood a person. Holding onto a knife.

"Miss me, Ku-ro-sa-ki?"

**O_O ENJOY?! REVIEW**


End file.
